Sandra Kundanika
|tag skills = |level =3→13 |derived = |alignment =Neutral |actor =Francie Glick |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Hazel |hairstyle =HairMessy01F |height =1.00 |factions =DLC01AshurFamilyFaction |class =Scientist |combat style=Default |GECK race =Hispanic |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC01Sandra.txt }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Dr. Sandra Kundanika is a Pitt raider scientist in The Pitt in 2277. Background Sandra is one of the few Pitt raiders with a solid education, and she deliberately approached the Pitt because she saw it as a strong up-and-coming force in the wasteland. Ashur recognized her intelligence immediately and offered to support her work. Sandra's friendly demeanor hides a fierce intelligence and absolute conviction. Sandra has no illusions about the cutthroat nature of the Pitt's raiders. In fact, she shares a good deal of their ruthlessness, although she prefers to avoid direct violence, if possible. She wholeheartedly supports Ashur's plans to build an army and unite the wasteland.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide She is tasked with finding a cure for the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion (TDC). Relationships Sandra is married to Ishmael Ashur. Together they have a daughter, Marie. Daily schedule She spends her day in the back of the Haven's top floor researching a cure for Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion (TDC). Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Free Labor: Sandra explains the nature of the cure. * Toys for Tots: Sandra rewards you with caps and experience points for collecting teddy bears. Effects of player's actions * If you take Marie, Sandra will threaten you, but may not immediately turn hostile. * If you side with Wernher, she will be waiting alongside Ashur in the Haven courtyard to fight you. * She is polite and well spoken at first, however if Marie is taken she will become extremely hostile and hurl a variety of creative threats and violent insults at you(most of which are graphic sounding), e.g. "I'll cut off your fingers and give them to Marie as pacifiers" or, "I'll string you up and keep you alive until Marie is old enough to shoot at you herself!" Other interactions * Stealing from her results in bad Karma. Inventory Notes * Sandra does not have the skin lesions seen on many other Pitt raiders. * She will still threaten you even when you are hidden or wearing the Chinese stealth armor. * If you have general subtitles on when walking into her lab area, quotes like "Well if it isn't the smartest asshole in The Pitt" will come up. There are no vocals but she is the only one there aside from Marie. * If you kill Sandra but do not take away Marie, the game will still treat you as if you have sided with the Raiders. This does not affect Ashur and he will still suggest talking to his wife about finding toys. * Sandra claims that she wouldn't dare shoot at you as long as you were carrying Marie. She contradicts herself as she will attack, even with Marie still in your inventory, should you provoke her via combat or dialogue. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Sandra Kundanika appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. Bugs Should the player side with Wernher and choose to spare her, assuming that she is not killed by trogs, the player can return after completing Free Labor and speak with her as long enough time has passed for her to turn friendly. She will address the player as though he or she had kidnapped Marie, but gave her back and sided with the slavers. This will allow the player to bring teddy bears to her for Marie even though the player did not side with Ashur. References Category:The Pitt characters Category:The Pitt human characters Category:Slavers Category:Fallout 3 scientists Category:Pitt raider characters de:Sandra Kundanika es:Sandra Kundanika pl:Sandra Kundanika ru:Сандра (The Pitt) uk:Сандра (The Pitt)